I am in the process of recruiting a tenior track investigator to lead the program. An extended fellow has just been recruited who will oversee the clinical program. This group will identify novel molecular targets of interest and develop new experimental treatments protocols for patients with GI malingnancies, with specific focus on pancreatic and hepatic cancers. This team will also develop new regimens integrating targeted therapies with radiation to improve the overall prognosis of advanced GI malignancies. The research team for a clinical and preclinical program will coordinate the activities of multiple sub disciplines (GI surgery, radiation oncology, and medical oncology). This team will have primary care responsibility for the day-to-day management of both inpatients and outpatients. Each member will acquire and exhibit expertise in selecting the proper regimen for cancer patients, work out details of supportive care, and will assess and stage patients with operable and locally advanced diseases of teh GI tract. This comprehensive program will also include protocol development and utilization of novel diagnostic and therapeutic approaches in the management of GI malignancies.